The invention relates to a device for reading and collecting media which can be read without contact. Typically this medium is a token which can be read and written to without contact via a radio link, but the invention is applicable to all media which can be read without contact, in particular a microcircuit card (xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d).
A contact-free token or card is able to communicate at a short distance (around ten centimeters) with a coupler provided with an antenna, for all functions such as writing, reading, authentication, etc. Usually, this medium also receives the power needed for its operation via this antenna. This type of remote communication is in the process of standardization according to the ISO 14443 standard. A smart card which can be read and written to via a radio link may further have means capable of being read by a contact method, namely magnetic reading, optical reading or electrical reading, so that it can also be read and written to by contact readers, that is to say requiring insertion into a machine.
The device according to the invention is more particularly intended to be used in the field of ticketing for transport. It will be described for this field, but other fields can be envisioned, in particular automatic dispensing. Ticketing systems for public transport have evolved over several years from conventional ticketing to the use of contact-free tokens or smart cards. However, the cost of these contact-free tokens or cards (several hundred times the price of a paper ticket with a magnetic strip) leads to these media being recovered and reused. When the user enters the transport network using a ticket valid for a single journey, the medium for this ticket is read without insertion into a machine, by virtue of the contact-free reading. When the user leaves the transport network, he has to insert the medium into a terminal for a gate to open. The inserted medium is read by a reader in order to check its validity, and it is collected by this terminal if it is a valid ticket; otherwise, it is rejected and returned to the user. If it is a ticket that is valid for several journeys, it is only collected when its value becomes zero. It is then revalidated by a new writing operation, then resold. Thus it can be reused several hundred times.
The device for collecting media must only collect valid media since only these can be recycled. The invalid media must be returned to the users who have inserted them into the reading and collecting device. Devices for reading and collecting media which can be read without contact are known which operate in a similar manner to an automatic vending machine using coins, with regard to the treatment of invalid media. The user is invited to insert the medium into an inlet orifice. The medium drops into a reader which determines whether or not it is valid, and which controls an electromechanical router. Depending on the case, the medium then drops into a basket for collecting valid media, or into a chute which takes it to an outlet orifice where the user can pick it up.
The dual circuit downstream of the router occupies a not insignificant volume. Furthermore, the orifice for returning the invalid media is necessarily lower than the reader since gravity is used to bring the medium toward the outlet orifice. However, this orifice should not be very low, so that the user does not have to bend down. The design of a pay terminal having such a reading and collecting device is therefore tricky.
The aim of the invention is to provide a reading and collecting device which is simpler to produce than the known devices.
The subject of the invention is a device for reading and collecting media which can be read without contact, comprising:
an entrance allowing a medium to be inserted into the reading and collecting device;
reading means comprising a radio transmitting-receiving circuit for reading a medium;
means for collecting the media which are recognized as valid by the reading means; characterized in that the radio transmitting-receiving circuit is placed so that it can read a medium in an area upstream of the entrance of the device, such that a medium can be read before it is inserted into the entrance; and in that the collection means comprise means for preventing a medium being inserted into the entrance of the reading and collecting device when this medium is not recognized as valid by the reading means.
The device thus characterized is simple to produce since it does not have means for returning the invalid media, by virtue of the fact that the invalid tokens can never be inserted into the device. Since the radio transmitting-receiving means are placed so as to radiate in the area which is upstream of the entrance, they can read a token even before it is inserted into the entrance. The means for preventing the insertion block the entrance in the absence of a medium recognized as valid.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.